Problem: $f(n) = 7n$ $h(t) = -3t+f(t)$ $ f(h(-6)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-6)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-6) = (-3)(-6)+f(-6)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-6)$ $f(-6) = (7)(-6)$ $f(-6) = -42$ That means $h(-6) = (-3)(-6)-42$ $h(-6) = -24$ Now we know that $h(-6) = -24$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-6))$ , which is $f(-24)$ $f(-24) = (7)(-24)$ $f(-24) = -168$